Juste une image
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Deux êtres mal d'un amour plus qu'impossible. Il ne peuvent plus, ne pourront plus. Sauf dans l'autre monde. Il est mort contre elle, elle est morte pour lui. Song fic.


Les paroles en **Gras** sont celles de Drago, celle en _Italique_ sont celle de Luna, celle en **Gras **et_ Italique_, sont celle chanté ensemble.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Troublé et émerveillé, il regardait l'horizon, la tête levé, vers l'espace fixant la lune brillante, attractive, et se contentait de l'observer, avide, émotif qu'il était devenu...  
Il repensait à la voix lumineuse, clairvoyante, chantante, et douce qu'il avait surprise au détour d'un couloir, près d'une fenêtre. Il repensait à la magie qu'il avait ressentit et essayait de se souvenir des paroles de la chanson qui l'avait transporté...

Seul deux paroles lui revinrent en mémoire: «J'ai demandé à la lune, et le soleil ne le sait pas.»

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il prononça ses deux phrases, avec le même rythme ou du moins, il essaya.

Il répétait sans cesse les paroles, sans jamais ce fatiguer, ni ce lasser, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais les petits mots, pourtant simple qui étaient dans ces vers, mais elles … Comment dire... Elles lui parlaient.  
Alors qu'il continuait à chanter en boucle, il se stoppa.

**«-J'ai demandé à la lune... Et le soleil ne le sait pas.**

_-Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_  
_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_  
_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_  
_Et que je ne guérissais pas_  
_Je me suis dit quelle infortune_  
_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi..._

Le garçon au regard d'acier se tourna alors vers la provenance du bruit, et remarqua que la belle était toujours à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vaste univers.

Elle continua :

_-J'ai demandé à la lune_  
_Si tu voulais encore de moi_  
_Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude, de m'occuper des cas comme ça" ._

Alors, soudain, le blond aux yeux gris commença à fredonner les paroles suivantes, sans s'en rendre compte.

**-Et toi et moi**  
**On était tellement sûr...**

Puis, tout deux, à l'unisson, regardant cette même et merveilleuse lune …

**_-Et on se disait quelques fois_**  
**_Que c'était juste une aventure_**  
**_Et que ça ne durerait pas._**

Ils s'arrêtèrent. La lune brillait de plus en plus se disaient-ils.

La jeune fille aux cheveux miroitant ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter dans les tourbillons de vent glacé qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre.

Tandis que le jeune homme, lui, la regardait.  
Elle était assise les pieds dans le vide, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Il l'observait... Elle était recouverte d'une longue robe blanche, et sa peau laiteuse reflétait la lumière de la lune. Il ria. Il venait de remarquer ses pieds, nues, comme d'habitude.

_-Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire_  
_Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire_  
_Car j'imagine toujours le pire_  
_Et le meilleur me fait souffrir._

Quand elle prononça ces paroles, il s'étonna, de sa voix si triste qu'elle possédait. Puis d'un coup, il ressentit une secousse, au fond de lui, de son âme. Une image lui vint en tête. Celle d'une larme...

Alors, il voulu avancer, pour vérifier si elle pleurait. Il avait cette étrange impression. Cela lui pesait.  
Il souleva donc sa jambe, seulement, son corps ne suivit pas. Il avança donc, comme si de rien n'était, et se retourna, laissant sa belle, et regarda l'endroit où il était auparavant. Il se vit. Ses cheveux d'un blond irréelle, ses yeux gris profond, et son corps, musclé et blanc comme de la neige. Il souleva sa main, pour toucher ce qui lui ressemblait, son «double», mais lorsqu'il entra en contacte avec la joue de la personne qui lui ressemblait, un coup de vent passa, et toute la personne s'envola.

_-J'ai demandé à la lune_  
_Si tu voulais encore de moi_  
_Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"_  
_Et toi et moi_  
_On était tellement sûr_  
_Et on se disait quelques fois_  
_Que c'était juste une aventure_  
_Et que ça ne durerait pas._

Il abandonna le fait qui s'était passé, pour retourner son regard vers sa douce. Elle tremblait. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'elle était submergée de sanglots. Que ce passait-il... ?

Elle souleva la tête malgré ses yeux rougies et ses joues immaculées d'eau, pour regarder le lac, qui s'étendait au loin.  
Mai quelque chose y était, au centre. Comme si il flottait... Elle se frotta les yeux, et regarda mieux.

Des cheveux presque blanc, un corps blanc, nu... Il... C'était comme dans un rêve, se disait-elle.

Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu dans un rêve, semblable à ce qui était réel, maintenant.

Alors, l'homme la fixa, lui aussi. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplèrent. A cette instant, Lui, savait ce qu'elle pensait, Elle, savait ce qu'il pensait. Une larme perla en même tant sur la joue des jeunes, Drago leva la main, comme si il espérait la toucher, aussi loin fut-elle. Alors, en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva en face d sa belle, caressant sa joue.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, son coeur battait la chamade, et les larmes perlèrent deux fois plus.

**-Excuse moi.** Souffla t-il.

_-Drago?_ Chuchota t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. Son image avait disparu.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus, puis, en un dernier regard vers la lune, elle sauta.  
On retrouva son corps, le lendemain matin, sans vie, sur la serre numéro quatre.

Finalement, après un dernier espoir, un dernier regard, une dernière fois, ils se retrouvèrent, malgré tout.


End file.
